


Meet Again

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Spike and Dawn meet again after 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Again

Five years, since Spike and Dawn last saw each other. And even then they'd just glanced hesitantly at one another, both too afraid to bridge the gap. Neither expected to meet at a Christmas party.

Spike looked almost exactly the same, from the bleached blond locks to the scuffed combat boots.

Dawn, however, didn't turn out as beautiful as Spike had expected. No, she grew up to be even more gorgeous than he imagined.

Hoping that he didn't turn into William, Spike leaned casually against the doorway as Dawn walked toward him.

He was completely unprepared when she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
